แม่แบบ:News
|หน้าหลัก|| ข่าวล่าสุด }} * สอนทำควัน * วีดีโอสอนทำกระดูกใน Blender 2.5 ภาษาไทยโดยคุณ Kritsana Assadong * ทำไฟไม่ใช้ particle * BAM #25 Winter Wonderland. นิตยสาร Blender Art Magazine ฉบับ 25 * LuxRender 0.6.1 แก้ไขในหลายส่วน เช่น network render, bump map, ไฟล์ IES, ตั้งเวลาปิด, โหลด mesh เร็วขึ้น ฯลฯ * Jean-Sebastien Guillemette สมาชิกใหม่ทีมทุเรียน * อบรมสร้างงาน 3D Animation ด้วย Blender 2.5 (ไทย) (อย่าลืมเตือนลูกศิษย์ให้ระวังเรื่อง UI นิด เพราะยังไม่นิ่ง) * SPH particle โดย farsthary ** http://farsthary.wordpress.com/2009/10/24/development-surprise/ * ร่วมทดสอบ BMesh * MakeHuman เตรียมใช้ base mesh ใหม่ใน Alpha 4 โดย mesh ใหม่จะรองรับวิธีการวัดตัวมาตรฐาน (เช่นงานเสื้อผ้า) * จำลองฉากดาวเคราะห์และบรรยากาศในเกม * สอนจัดแสงเรนเดอร์ * Open Movie สำหรับฉายในท้องฟ้าจำลอง โดย Ott Planetarium * งานโฆษณา จำลอง stop motion ด้วย Blender รายการทีวีในแคนาดา * LuxRender v0.6 Final Release - Windows/OSX/Linux * ซีเควนซ์เปิด/ปิด รายการทีวี Klaas Vaak โดย James Neale, Matt Ebb, Jeremy Davidson และ Luke Sullivan ** ภาพนิ่งเพิ่มเติมจาก CGTalk * วีดิทัศน์ สอนทำมือและนิ้ว * MultiAd บริษัทผลิตสื่อโฆษณาอเมริกันเลือกใช้ Blender และ V-ray * ดีวีดีสอนทำคาแรกเตอร์/ริก โดย David Ward ชุดละ $20 ทุกชุด Blender Foundation จะได้รับเงินบริจาค $1 * งานแอนิเมชันเตือนใจ Urban Etiquette * Mancandy announces Durian * Articulation แนวคิดในการขึ้นโมเดลคน ให้พร้อมจะขยับได้อย่างถูกหลักสรีระศาสตร์ * Yafaray กับไฟ IES * Suicidator City Engine 0.4 Released สคริปสร้างเมืองอัตโนมัติ * Oversaturated เสร็จ ใน 48 ชม. * สอนคลี่ UV ง่าย ๆ และการนำไปใช้ * The Science of CG อยากจัดแสงเก่ง ๆ ต้องรู้ * IPO Curve เหมาะสำหรับมือใหม่หัดขยับ * สำนักงานจัดหางานของออสเตรีย เปิดอบรมเบลนเดอร์ฟรี * Reel ของ Matt Ebb หนึ่งในนักพัฒนาซอฟต์แวร์เบลนเดอร์คนสำคัญ และงานของเขา |หน้าหลัก|| คลังข่าว * BAM #24 From out of the Deep นิตยสาร Blender Art Magazine ฉบับ 24 ใช้ grease pencil ขึ้นโมเดลอย่างง่าย, สร้างฉากน้ำแนวสมจริงใน game engine, แกลเลอรีภาพใต้ทะเลลึก ฯลฯ * AMD supports OpenCL Bullet บริษัท AMD ร่วมสนับสนุน อย่างเป็นทางการให้ Bullet Physics ใช้งาน OpenCL * แจกหนังสือ Blender (และ GIMP) ภาษาไทย เล่มเดิมของซิป้า เอามาปรับปรุงให้ทันสมัยเท่าเดิม * รีวิวสคริปทำปุ่มบน Blender 2.5 บน Thai3d.net โดยคุณคอยคุณ * Demo Reel ของ Ben Dansies หนึ่งในทีม Durian Project * โปรเจ็ก Durian ** โปรเจ็ค ทุเรียน (Thai3D.net) ** (ThaiOpenSource.org) * Venoms Lab ซีดีสอนล่าสุด * โฆษณายาง Bridgestone (โดย Promotion Studios) * MakeHuman ซอฟต์แวร์เสรีที่ใช้สร้างคน 1.0 Alpha 2 ** MakeTarget 2.2 เป็น script สำหรับ export MakeHuman#MakeTarget morph target สำหรับ Blender ** YouTube พรีวิว ** เว็บ * BAM #23 Epic Fantasy นิตยสาร Blender Art Magazine ฉบับ 23 ต้อนรับโปรเจกต์ทุเรียนกับการสร้างฉากแนวอลังการ สร้างปราสาท สัตว์ประหลาด ฯลฯ * Connected หนังสั้นโดย David Hoffmann และ Camila Fernandes บอกว่าอีกสักพักจะแถมโมเดลให้ด้วย * Papervision3D Collada Basics tutorial by Lee Brimelow วีดีโอสอนทำโมเดลให้กับ Papervision3D * Advanced GLSL 2D Filters ฉากภูเขา GLSL ** http://blenderartists.org/forum/showthread.php?t=152343 * อัพเดทคู่มือ Particle บน http://wiki.blender.org * โมเดล 3D ฟรีจาก 60 เวบไซต์ ข่าวจาก http://www.blendernation.com * blender3darchitect.com ทดลองเล่น Photon Mapping ใน BI ** ดาวน์โหลดจาก Graphicall * Textures Nodes + Volumetrics Textures Nodes (เป็นคุณลักษณะใหม่ที่ถ้าอยากลองใช้ก็ต้อง build หรือ หาโหลดจาก Graphicall) โดยจากเนื้อหาข่าวจะเป็นการพัฒนาวิธีผสมผสานการทำงานระหว่าง Textures Nodes และ Volumetrics * farsthary (true volumetrics blog/แหล่งข่าว) จับมือกับ radiance (แห่ง LuxRender) เพื่อพอร์ต LuxRender (web) สู่ Blender แบบเต็มรูปแบบ * Chiku Taku จาก Bupla บน Vimeo พร้อมวิธีทำและไฟล์สกุล blend * timelapse ห้องนั่งเล่น จาก Blender 3D Architect * คลิปจาก Project London ภาพยนตร์อินดี้ไซไฟที่ใช้เบลนเดอร์ * BAM #22 Things That Go Bump in the Night นิตยสาร Blender Art Magazine ฉบับ 22 สอนทำรอยตัดหญ้าบนสนาม, จัดการ Texture ด้วย Node, รีวิว Video Tutorials/Creature Factory, สร้างแทงค์น้ำและน้ำ สร้างคาแรคเตอร์ตัวละครหลายตัว และอีกมาก * Ott Planetarium Releases New Fisheye Camera Rig ทำกล้องแบบใช้เลนส์ fish eye ด้วยการสะท้อนภาพภาพผ่านผิวโค้ง ** PDF, blend * CGSociety 2008 Retrospective * pattern สวยๆโดย Dolf Veenvliet ** BlenderNation link, Blender Artists Forums, Wikipedia:Tiling by regular polygons * แนะแนวทางการทำ UI สำหรับกระดูก แนวทางการเซ็ตอัพ UI ให้กระดูก * NPR rendering with Blender/Freestyle เรนเดอร์ภาพ/animation แนวการ์ตูน(Non Photorealistic Rendering)ด้วย Freestyle * AniSculpt Tutorial - Using Sculpt in animation วีดิทัศน์สอนเทคนิกการใช้ ช่วยสร้าง shape key ในงาน animation (CGTalk discussion) * BAM #21 Look What I Can DO! นิตยสาร Blender Art Magazine ฉบับ 21 ใช้โมเดลสามมิติขยับภาพสองมิติ ทำมิวสิกวีดีโอ ขึ้นโมเดล,ริกเครื่องจักร ฯลฯ * BAM #20!! นิตยสาร Blender Art Magazine ฉบับ 20 ประกอบด้วยบทความสอนการ bake normal จากโมเดลความละเอียดสูงลงโมเดลความละเอียดต่ำ, การทำ normal map, ทำรถของเล่นโดยใช้ sub-d, ริกไฟให้ได้อารมณ์, การขึ้นโมเดลเทปคาสเส็ต, ทำฝุ่นตอนเฮลิคอปเตอร์ลง ฉากจาก YouTube ฯลฯ * Multiple light scattering approximation for diffusion simulation * SawasdeeBlender กล่าวถึง Blender Talk ที่งาน Siggraph Asia 2008 ที่ผ่านมา เกริ่นเรื่องการรวมกลุ่มผู้ใช้เผื่อเชิญผู้เชี่ยวชาญฯมาบรรยาย * Blenderart Mag Issue #19 now available ฉบับ 19 เกี่ยวกับกระดูกและ Meshdeform ** วีดิทัศน์ประกอบบทความบางส่วน * Stones… true volumetric แบบหินๆ * Yo Frankie! - Online for Download Yo Frankie! มีให้ดาวน์โหลดแล้ว * Le Monsieur, Le Vampire et Renée Marcelle หนังสร้างด้วย Blender * Texture ฟรี (เขาว่าอย่าลืมอ่าน license) * Composite กลางวันเป็นกลางคืน Tutorial จาก Licuadora Studio * New Feature in development: texture nodes ใช้ node tree สร้าง Texture ใน Blender SVN * Kajimba (การ์ตูนชุด 26 ตอนจบจาก production studio) ฉากในบาร์ * The Guerilla CG Project: Free Professional Video Tutorials วีดีโอสอนคอนเส็พต์ของ 3D แบบไม่ขึ้นกับทูลที่ใช้ (ย้ายไป http://vimeo.com/guerrillacg) * ระบบระบายสี texture ที่ดีขึ้น(อยู่ระหว่างการพัฒนา) โดยไม่ต้องกังวลกับรอยต่อหรือระบายข้ามเกาะอีกต่อไป * Blender Talk @ Siggraph Asia. Dec 11th, 2008 Singapore. * Etch-a-Ton ระบบออกแบบกระดูกด้วยการวาดที่กำลังอยู่ระหว่างพัฒนา * Background compositing@bupla.com ดูการเซ็ต composite node ทำฉากหลัง * ใช้ Blender ทำกราฟฟิคแนว Illustฯ InkScape PostScript etc. * True volumetric เร็วๆนี้ farshary จะปล่อยของอีกรอบ! (Volumetric คืออะไร?) * Kajimba (การ์ตูนชุด 26 ตอนจบจาก production studio) มีคาแร็คเตอร์ใหม่ๆออกมาให้ดูอีกแล้ว * COLLADA 1.4.1 import script สำหรับเบลนเดอร์ * Blender บน BBC * export อนิเมชัน/โมเดล/กระดูก ไป Papervision3D ได้แล้ว : ตัวอย่าง }}